Newman Osborn
Newman Osborn (also known as Hob Goblin, Cob Goblin, Green Goblin and Goblin Ranger) was a Human businessman and crimelord who served as one of the founders and presidents of the Osborn Corporation. Biography Early life Norman Osborn was born on August 18, 1955 in Sheboygan, Wisconsin to the inventor Amberson Osborn and his wife Susie. Osborn grew up in Worcester, Massachusetts with a young brother named Norman, whom he was somewhat close to. During the young Osborn's childhood, his father's business failed, though he claimed that he was swindled out of his inventions and personal fortune. After this, his father began drinking and took out his rage on his sons. When Osborn was thirteen years old, he played a practical joke on his brother by trapping Norman in an abandoned house in the woods during a stormy night. While he was trapped inside, the young Osborn was petrified from the apparent appearance and cackling of several goblin-like creatures. The experience traumatized him so much that he would have haunting nightmares about the goblin monster for most of his adolescence, though he eventually claimed to "conquer his fear of them" by collecting goblin masks. Personality and traits Relationships Family Norman Osborn Harry Osborn Normie Osborn Friends Romances Powers and Abilities Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology: As a result of the Goblin Formula, Newman's strength, durability, speed and agility were enhanced and his aging was slowed down. *'Superhuman Strength': Osborn became super-strong. Coupled with his armor which further augmented his abilities, he was strong enough to at least match all of the Spider-Man's strength. He could lift approximately 8 tons *'Superhuman Speed': Hob Goblin could run and operate at superhuman speeds. *'Superhuman Stamina': Osborn's body produces less fatigue toxins, allowing him to work at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to wear him down. *'Superhuman Durability': Osborn's body tissues, skeletal and musculature structure were enhanced by the Goblin Formula, making him stronger than an average human being. He was durable enough to survive puncture and gunshot wounds, blunt force traumas, powerful impacts and being struck by another super-humanly strong opponent. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': It was still possible for Osborn to sustain injury. If he was, his body's augmented chemical composition allowed him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human was capable of. While not as efficient as other superhumans', he could heal from injuries from a matter of days that would prove lethal to an ordinary human. *'Superhuman Agility and Reflexes': Hobgoblin's agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. His reflexes were similarly enhanced and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Lunatic Laugh: Hob Goblin developed a sonic attack he called the Lunatic Laugh. Initially thought to be part of the mask, the laugh seemed to be an actual power of Newman's. **'Lunatic Laugh resistance:' Osborn was seemingly immune to his Lunatic Laugh. It was unknown, if he was immune to other sonic attacks too. Abilities Genius Level Intellect: Expert Marksman: Skilled Combatant: He was a skilled unarmed combatant that was capable of using most weapons proficiently. Weaknesses Insanity: A downside to the increased intellect and physical capabilities afforded by the Goblin Formula was responsible for Osborn's insanity. While always mentally unstable, the formula greatly diminished his already fragile grip on reality. His increased mental instability caused him to sometimes be extremely impulsive, not thinking before plunging into a potentially dangerous situation, making it relatively easy to lure him into a trap. Osborn also suffered from the delusion that he was invincible, claiming that "not even death could defeat him" this caused him to fight when at a severe disadvantage, often resulting in his defeat. Equipment Newman's Green Goblin Costume: Norman Osborn's costume incorporated chain mail in the tunic, giving him further protection from high impacts, such as the punches or kicks inflicted during his battles with Spider-Man. Appearances References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Osborn family Category:Directors of Oscorp Category:Business owners and executives Category:Crimelords Category:Americans Category:Inventors